


Cuddling

by Finn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling and bickering. Not much more to say with that word count lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended for a bingo, but I couldn't hit the required word count because I thought it was perfect as it was and didn't want to add needless words just to hit 500. So, here's a small, little drabble instead.

“For fucks sake, Danno! Get those elbows out of my stomach!“

“Well excuse me Mister ‘My limbs need the whole hammock.”

“Stop being jealous. You should’ve grown more when you were at the right age. Eating something healthy would’ve probably helped, too.”

“Fuck you, too. Also, who wants to be this freakishly tall? The air up there is probably way too thin. Would explain some of your crazy behavior.”

“…”

“Hey! Don’t pinch me!”

“Then stop sassing. We wanted to cuddle, remember? Sunset, slow evening, relaxing atmosphere. You declared it perfect cuddling time.” 

“That was before you couldn’t stop wriggling…”

“Danno…”

“What?! It’s true!”

“Wouldn’t be if YOU would just stop trying to rearrange us every five seconds. “

“Well excuse me for wanting to sit in your lap instead of next to you.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.”

“Better?”

“Perfect.”


End file.
